The Perks Of Being A Parent
by JustTheSpark
Summary: Leonard, Penny and their daughter Leia. Stories of their experiences and memories. Collection of one-shots. Kind of the sequel of my other story 'The Unexpected' but you don't have to read that story to read these. Terrible at summaries. *Chapter 10 updated.*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! Penny&Leonard are parents and this is just going to be a collection of one-shots. Before you read, I've based Leia's capability off of my cousin who is four. Where I live, children are already starting there first year of proper education so they are able to talk/form basic conversation. I've been meaning to publish this for weeks but haven't got round to it. Enjoy and reviews are welcome! -B xoxoxox**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Except Leia. Yay.**

"Oh Leia Sweetie, you can't be bored already, it's the first day of summer!" Penny picked up the blonde haired four year old who was getting way to big for her liking. "But Mommy!" She whined, "I've left my dolly at Aunt Amy's house and I've finished my colouring book!" Sighing, Penny walked around the apartment looking for something to entertain her daughter with. "How about TV?" Penny suggested and Leia nodded. The two of them settled on the sofa, watching Leia's favourite cartoon. Of course Penny didn't enjoy watching cartoons for hours at a time but she loved to see her little girl's face light up whenever she smiled or giggled. Soon, Penny lost interest and begun painting her nails and of course, in time, Leia had abandoned the cartoon and was watching her Mom. "Mommy. Can you paint my nails pretty like yours?" She piped up. Penny looked up and smiled. "Sure baby, pink again?" And watched as Leia nodded. Penny loved spending time with Leia. Although she wasn't planned, she has been the person, aside from Leonard who has changed her life the most. Being a parent wasn't easy but it had it's perks, like today.

10 minutes later the show was over and Leia's nails were dry. "Mommy! I'm bored again!" She complained, looking up to Penny her big green eyes sparkling. Penny rolled her eyes and sighed. Leia, like all children had a tiny attention span. Penny was close to snapping at the girl, she was exhausted however since the day she was born Penny and Leonard promised never to shout at Leia if they were annoyed, only if necessary . "Hmm baby, you sit there whilst I find us something to do," Penny says whilst getting up and going in to her bedroom. While she was alone she did a quick clean up. She'd become a lot more organised ever since Leia came along. As she looked under the bed for one of Leia's toys she found a box. She pulled it out and read the front, '101 Science Experiments For Kids' and couldn't help but smile, remembering that Leonard had bought her this as a neighbourly Christmas present before they even started dating. This would entertain Leia and maybe Penny would learn something new to impress Leonard with later too. Smiling she took the box out to Leia who was now sitting at the table eating a cookie. "Hey! Who said you could have a cookie? Where's my cookie?" She said smiling whilst tickling Leia until she squealed. Leia handed the half-bitten cookie to Penny, but she refused and insisted that Leia finished it and that she was only joking. "What's in the box?" Leia asked with a mouth full of cookie. "Well you know Daddy is a scientist? This is what he does at work," Penny says, trying to explain Leonard's job as nicely and simply as possible so that Leia doesn't get bored or lose interest just like Penny does. "I get to be just like Daddy!" Leia giggles and opens the box, handing Penny the instructions. Even for Penny the instructions look pretty straight forward and everything you need is in the box, well most things.

Penny let's Leia choose what to do and surprisingly she chooses 'Tornado in a bottle.' Out of curiosity, Penny asks Leia why she chose that experiment to which she replies, "It has glitter in it!" And then points to the photo that shows what you're meant to do. "You're definitely my girl," Penny says laughing. Penny fills a plastic bottle with water and a few drops of washing up liquid. Then she lets Leia add the glitter. A mistake, a good mistake. After Leia's part it was hard to tell if there was more glitter in her hair or actually in the bottle. Then, Penny spins the bottle to create a tornado effect, she shows Leia how to do and then, while she's amused, makes and attempt to clean up the mess she's left behind. "Glitter, glitter!" Leia squeals as she watches the glitter swirl around the bottle. She was only four but she was smart for her age, very smart. Penny agreed that was something Leia got from her father. Quickly she got out her phone and took a photo, she loved saving every memory no matter how big or small. When Leia looks up and sees the camera she smiles and poses. That's what she got from Penny, her smile and confidence. Penny checked her phone to see one text from Leonard.

_I got my summer bonus! I'm allowed home early, can't wait to see my two favourite girls!_

Smiling, she finished cleaning and found Leia sitting at the table again. "More Daddy things!" She said, pointing at the box. "Okay Sweetie, choose another one," Penny said looking through the instructions, once again. "Rainbow?" Leia asks, pointing to the 'Make Your Own Rainbow' experiment. Another fairly simple experiment. Penny walks over to the window with a glass of water and paper following the instructions. Penny gets Leia to hold the paper whilst Penny holds the glass to the sunlight coming through the window. "Rainbow! Mommy we made a rainbow!" Leia says, gazing at the colours that have appeared on the paper. "Yes Leia, we can show Daddy when he gets home," Penny adds. "What do you want to show me?" Comes a voice from the apartment door. "Daddy!" Leia screams before running into his arms for a hug. "Hey Sweetie! Good day?" Leonard asks sweeping the blonde curls from Leia's face. "Me and Mommy were clever scientists like you!" She says giggling . "Did you now?" Leonard asks Penny, raising an eyebrow. Penny smiles and nods before kissing him. "Hey you," she says before Leia drags him by the hand over to the table. With Penny's help, Leia shows Leonard the rainbow and then the tornado. "Glitter!" She states and then shows him how it works. "That's great Leia! Go out on your shoes and a coat, we're going out for dinner tonight. Daddy's now an extra special scientist," he explains before she skips off to her room to get ready.

"You don't have to take us out Leonard," Penny says. "I know, I want to. We're celebrating," Leonard says, smiling. Penny can't say no to him, ever. She leans over to kiss him, "I love you," she whispers. "I love you too Penny, don't forget it. Now go and get ready, I'll drive," Leonard says as Penny disappears into her bedroom. 10 minutes later Leonard, Leia and Penny are ready. Hand in hand they walk down the flights of stairs. When they reach the bottom Leia says, "Daddy? What colour glitter do you use at work to back your glitter tornadoes?"

**AN: Thank you! Please review! -B xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2. I can't see this happening in the show but this idea was suggested to me over Tumblr so I thought I'd give it a try. I know Sheldon is a bit OOC however this is 4 years into the future so he might of changes slightly, well that's my theory so I wasn't too worried about getting him exactly in character. Anyway, hope you enjoy. I think I rambled on a bit too much but you learn from your mistakes, right?Happy Reading!-Bxoxoxox**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**Except Leia.**

"Holiday!" Leia giggled as she picked up her pink bathing suits and put them into her suitcase. This was her first holiday and it was going to be special. Sheldon, Amy, Bernadette and Raj were going with them. They were going to go to Disneyland in California, not too far away from home, but for two nights. Leia loved dressing up like a princess and at night, Penny would tell her stories about the beautiful princesses. It wasn't until one day when all three of them were watching 'Snow White' when a commercial appeared about going to Disneyland California. "The castle is real Mommy! We have to see the castle!" Leia squealed, and she watched the commercial five times just to see it again and again. "Hey Princess, why don't we go and see the castle?" Leonard suggested, he loved watching Leia's face light up and she loved the big thank-you hugs she gave him. Disneyland was expensive but with his summer bonus and the gang paying their bit to take a trip to Disneyland. So now, Penny is packing everything they might need: outfits, spare outfits, hats, shoes, sunscreen, bathing suits, pyjamas and Leia's Yoda doll that she was given as a present from Sheldon when she was a baby and it's been her comforter ever since-she can't sleep without it. It's definitely harder to pack when you're packing for a child, there's lots of things you need to bring. Penny had to get Leia to sit on the suitcase to close it. "Right! All packed and ready, let's go!" Penny said cheerfully whilst dragging the suitcase in one hand and holding Leia's hand in the other. They made their way downstairs and Penny helped Leia get into the car. After she was strapped in she hauled the suitcase into the boot. Amy, Raj, Bernadette and Howard pulled up beside us. "We're just waiting for Leonard and Sheldon" Penny says to them and then climbs in next to Leia. Leonard appears 10 minutes later with Sheldon who looks even more excited than Leia. He's wearing his Mickey Mouse ears with the words Sheldon on the front. "I want one of those!" Leia whined when she saw her Uncle Sheldon. Sheldon had always said that he doesn't like children but when Leia came along he always bought her gifts and he would smile when he made her laugh. He didn't enjoy her crying in the middle of the night but he had noise cancelling headphones for that. Sheldon looks down at Leia and smiles "You can get your own when you get there Sweetie," Penny says and hands her some candy which keeps Leia quiet and distracted for a few minutes.

"To Disneyland!" They all shout as they pull out onto the road. Leia chattered away to everyone about the pretty castle and how she was going to get a princess dress with a sparkly tiara and shoes. "That's my girl," Penny said, smiling as she listened to Leia asking for all of the pink sparkly shoes in the world. "Are we there yet?" Leia would ask every 5 minutes in the hope that one time they'd say yes. Halfway there Leia gave up on asking and fell asleep which is probably the best, because a tired Leia is an unhappy Leia, they've learnt from experience. "Let's play one of my games," Sheldon suggested and to make him happy, we agree to play. "We're going to go down the alphabet and you have to think of an element in the periodic table that begins with that letter. This game's easy, I changed the rules especially for Penny," Sheldon states and Penny smiles because although he practically just called her stupid but he modified his game so she could participate. Even Sheldon Cooper has a caring side. 5 minutes before they arrive, Leia begins to stir and when she opens her eyes the first thing she sees is the Disneyland sign. "Disneyland!" She shrieks and almost jumps right out of her car seat as the group pull up into the car park. Climbing out of the car and taking the bags out of the boot they head towards the hotel.

The hotel is beautiful. It's shaped exactly like a castle and inside is full of highly decorated furniture and Disney music is softly playing in the background. People dressed as real Disney princesses are dotted around the lobby. After everyone checks in, they take a few pictures with all of the princesses and go to put the bags in their room. The room is just as beautiful as the rest of the hotel. Beds with pink sheets and decorated headboards and Leia's bed is the best of them all. It is shaped like a carriage and has fairy lights on the inside. Leia runs around the hotel room admiring every aspect and it takes a good 10 minutes to pry her out of her bedroom when it comes to going back downstairs.

First they go to visit the Princess Castle. Leia, who's eaten as much candy as she could, leaps to the castle where they all pose for yet another picture and then they go inside. "I want to live here" say Leia as she walks through the castle. for a moment Penny feels guilty as she knew she wouldn't ever be able to give her everything she wants. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking, we can't give her everything she asks for, we'd be broke," Leonard says as he places her arm around her shoulder. Penny smiles at Leonard's advice. It's true, if we gave her everything she would probably have a completely different personality. Leonard and Penny turn to see Leia dancing with the Disney Princesses on the square garden. When the Prince Charming's come along Leia drags Leonard to the square to dance with her. Penny quickly takes a picture, another memory. At the end of the castle there's a shop that sells princess dresses. "I want to dress like Sleeping Beauty!" Leia begged as they looked around the shop. Sheldon looked to Amy and then opened is wallet. "Leia" Sheldon says, "Auntie Amy and I will buy you the dress," Leia's smile widens and she jumps up and down on the spot. "Thank you Uncle Sheldon!" She says before hugging him tight. Sheldon, a man who doesn't like hugging or children, hugs her back. At four years old Leia has already received a Sheldon Cooper hug. Bernadette and Howard buy Leia princess shoes, Raj buys her a few Disney souvenirs and as much candy as she could carry. Finally, Penny and Leonard buy her pink princess Mickey Mouse ears, just like Sheldons and a princess tiara. "Can I wear it now Mommy?" Leia looks up to Penny her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "Of course you can, my Princess," Penny replies as she places the tiara on her daughters head.

After Leia's wardrobe change they went to explore the rest of the park. They spent hours queuing for rides but Leonard insisted that they make the most of the trip. After riding every single ride in the park Sheldon had thrown up twice. Leonard blamed it on too much candy. Leia was still walking with a skip in her step and a smile on her face, her Princess shoes making a clip-clap noise along the stone path. It was getting dark and everyone knew that meant that the day was drawing to an end but there was one more thing. "Parade!" Leia said as she watched people line up along the path. The parade and fireworks was the last things the they had planned to do for today. By the time they had reached the procession line there was a massive crowd. "I can't see!" Leia whined as she tried her hardest to jump to see over the heads of the people in front. "Here," Sheldon says as he bent down to pick the little girl up. Then he placed her on the top of his shoulders. "Are you satisfied now Leia?" Sheldon asks to which Leia nods. She now had a perfect view of the parade. "Thank you Sheldon," Penny and Leonard said in unison to which he said, "Anything for my niece." Penny was surprised at the love he showed to Leia. He was never like this before she came along, he would never touch a child let alone help, hug or be nice to one. Leia definitely changed him, for the best. They watched the parade of the Disney characters. Leia clapped and shouted at every float that passed by. She blew kisses and waved to the carriages. The parade finished with fireworks over the palace. Leia gazed in awe at the view and almost cried when the sky turned into darkness again. "I don't want to walk anymore Mommy," Leia complained. "Okay, come here," Penny says as she lifted the tired princess into her arms. Leia rested her head on Penny's shoulder and was fast asleep by the time that they'd got back to the hotel room. As changing Leia into her pyjamas would probably wake her so she simply slipped off her shoes and tiara and tucked her into her into bed. "Goodnight my princess," Penny whispered, kissing Leia's forehead and turning off the lights. Penny couldn't help thinking on how much she enjoyed today. Disneyland truly was the happiest place on earth.

AN: Please Review!-Bxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Guess where the inspiration for this story came from?;) As everyone's doing Valentine's day I'd thought I'd do something different. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and Happy Pancake Day!-Bxoxox**

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" Leia squealed as she climbed the stairs to apartment 4B. Penny was close behind her, dragging with her Leia's kindergarten bags. "Okay, okay," Penny said, unlocking the door and walking inside. Penny knew they had no pancake mix in the cupboard but she didn't want to disappoint the little girl who had now managed to wriggle onto the kitchen counter top and swung her legs over the side. "Careful Sweetie," Penny called out as she took off her shoes and threw Leia's bags down onto the sofa. If they didn't have pancake mix surely Penny could make them? She has worked around chefs ever since she's live in LA. Penny thought about this whilst she went to the cupboards. Bracing herself she pulled the wooden cupboards open to find 2 boxes of pancake mix, syrups, whipped cream, sprinkles and sugar with a note.

Thought you might need this. Thinking of you, love you. -L xxxxx

Smiling to herself she took everything out of the cupboards and emptied it out onto the table. "Look what the pancake fairies brought us Leia!" Penny says as she preheated the stove and got out a frying pan. She handed Leia a bowl, got the eggs and milk and placed it next to Leia before taking a seat next to her. "Right. Project pancakes," Penny said as she opened the boxes of mix and poured them all into a bowl. By the amount of mixture that was already in the bowl Penny could tell that they might be eating pancakes for weeks. "You stir this Sweetie," Penny instructed and watched as Leia's face turned to pure concentration, making sure that she didn't spill any. That attempt didn't last long and before you know it Leia had pancake mix on her nose and in her hair. "Oh Sweetie! Look at you!" Penny laughed, cleaning the mix off of her daughters face. Leia just giggled and continued to stir the mixture which was now looking slightly more like a batter. "I think that's it Sweetie, good job!" Penny said and Leia beamed in response. "Cook it Mommy!" Leia pleaded and Penny carried the mixture over to the pan and poured a bit in causing the pan to sizzle and Leia to squeal with excitement. Penny was disappointed that Leonard wouldn't be joining them although he wouldn't be able to eat any pancakes anyway, thankfully Leia wasn't lactose intolerant like her father. "Flip it Mommy!" Leia said, demonstrating the action with her hands. 'This isn't going to end well' Penny thought to herself as she attempted to flip the pancake. Eyes closed, Penny braces herself as she jolted the pan upwards, open her eyes to watch the pancake flip and did a triumphant jump when it landed successfully back in the pan. "Again!" Leia giggled and Penny was just hoping that all of the pancakes would turn out that well.

Half an hour later and all of the pancakes were ready to eat. In all, they had made 20 pancakes, too many for the two of them to eat all in one night. "Enjoy princess," Penny said before placing a pancake on Leia's plate. Immediately Leia covered it in every single sauce on the table: syrup, strawberry sauce, chocolate sauce, toffee sauce and used sprinkle to create a face. Penny laughed and winced at all the sugar. 'Someone's going to have to brush their teeth properly later,' Penny thought. Penny covered her pancake with 'Mommy's special sauce,' which is actually coffee liquor but Leia doesn't need to know that. By the third pancake you could tell that Leia was struggling to finish it however a smile was still spread across her face along with a considerable about of chocolate sauce. Penny laughed and quickly took a photograph so she could show Leonard later. Penny reached across the table to brush the curls away from Leia's face. "I can't eat anymore," Leia complained, pushing the plate away from her and shaking her head. "That's okay sweetie you can have more tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that too. Now lets go into the bathroom and get you cleaned up, huh?" Penny smiled as she cleared the plates away, put the rest of the leftover pancakes in the refrigerator and followed her daughter into the bathroom.

APenny ran a bath, filled it with bubble bath and filled it with Leia's bath toys. Then Leia got in and Penny sat on a small stool next to her. Leia splashed around playing with the rubber duck and making shapes out of the mountains of soap. After a while Penny begun to wash the chocolate sauce out of Leia's hair. She gently poured the lukewarm water over her blonde curls, then applied the shampoo, making sure to avoid Leia's eyes. When Leia's all clean Penny lifts her out of the bath tub and dries her off and tells her to get changed for the bed. Leia doesn't protest she just rubs her eyes sleepily and disappears off to her room. After five minutes Penny assumed that Leia was going to appear in the doorway again, wanting Penny to read her a story but she didn't. Worried, Penny went to check on her where she found Leia curled up asleep in bed. "That's a first," Penny muttered to herself as she tucked Leia in and kissed her forehead. As she left she turned on Leia's nightlight and gently closed the door behind her.

"Hey," Leonard said as he walked through the door, twenty minutes after Leia had fallen asleep. "Where's Leia? Asleep already?" He asked before Penny had a chance to reply. "Yeah, we made pancakes and it must of worn her out. She didn't even need me to read her a bedtime story," Penny replied, laughing. "I know you can't have pancakes but I have wine?" Penny offered. Leonard turned around and smiled, "Even better."

**AN: Thank you! Please review! -Bxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I wouldn't say this was a perk but this reminds me of my childhood so I interpreted it a bit so it fits in. Hope it's okay! Please review and enjoy reading!**

"How could you forget to pick your daughter up from kindergarten?" Penny yelled. It was earlier today that Penny had received a call whilst she was at work from Leia's kindergarten saying that no one had came to collect her. It was Leonard's turn to pick her up. "I didn't forget, I was running late. Something kept me behind at the university," Leonard said calmly although the anger in his voice was rising. "Two hours late Leonard! What on earth could you be doing?" She shouted, she was angry at Leonard but most of it was the alcohol talking. "I had to conclude my experiment," he confessed although it was nothing to be embarrassed about. "You were with Alex weren't you! I should of known!" Penny began to sob, "I knew I wasn't smart enough for you." Leonard was hurt by Penny's statements. She knew that she was insecure but he thought she was over that. "I wasn't! Why would I cheat on her, who do you think I am?" Leonard was screaming now and this scared Leia who was meant to be sleeping in the room next door. Leia was far from asleep, she was crying, she hated it when her parents argued like this especially when Mommy had been drinking her 'Special Juice.' (Which is actually wine.) Scared and upset Leia ran out of her room, out of the apartment and across the hall in the hope that her crazy uncle was still awake.

-Knock Knock- "Uncle Sheldon?" Leia managed to say between sobs. Luckily Sheldon had heard the small child's knock and opened the door. He looked down to see Leia crying and immediately invited her inside. "Leia, why are you in this emotional state at this hour?" He asked her but the four year old had trouble processing his awfully long words so she gave him a confused look. Understanding this he simplified his question. "Why are you crying Leia?" He asked again and this time she understood. "Mommy and Daddy are fighting again," she sobbed into her hands. "I'll make tea," Sheldon said as he got up. "I don't like tea," Leia said, pulling a face. "Sorry, it's not optional it's a social convention," Sheldon replied but then reconsidered it. "As you're a child I suppose that a more comforting beverage would be hot milk, would you prefer that?" He asked and Leia nodded. Sheldon has adapted quite a lot for Leia, he even wrote Leia her own roommate agreement for when she stays over. He hands her the mug of warm milk and she sips it and begins to calm down. Sheldon was watching Doctor Who but the last thing he wants to do is give Leia nightmares so he changes it over to the Science channel where a documentary about stars is on. To help Leia understand Sheldon performs a simplified running commentary to help her understand and she smiles when she understands and to Sheldon surprise even asks difficult questions, for her age.

Meanwhile, in apartment 4B Leonard has apologised to Penny and Penny understood that these things to happen and we have to 'live and learn.' They always have little arguments but this one was one of the worst. "I'm going to check on Leia." Penny whispered and Leonard mumbled into his pillow as a response. Penny tiptoed into Leia's room to kiss her goodnight only to find Leia's bed empty. "Leonard!" She screamed and Leonard ran in and looked just as horrified as Penny did when he realised what had happened. "Leia!" They called out in unison, hoping she would be hiding somewhere. After thoroughly checking the apartment they started to look out in the hall. Penny was sobbing and walked around in a trance, calling Leia's name over and over quietly. Just as they were about to call 911 the door to apartment 4A swung open and a very tired Sheldon stood in the door way. "Would you please keep your noise level to a minimum I have just managed to get an emotional child to sleep," he whispered harshly. "You have Leia?" They screamed in unison and didn't wait for him to reply. They both pushed passed him into the apartment where they saw their daughter curled up asleep on the couch. The tear stains were still fresh on her face so she hadn't been asleep for long. When Penny say her she burst into tears again.

"My Leia, I'm sorry," she whispered as she scooped up her daughter into her lap. Leia stirred and saw her parents sitting next to each other. "Sorry Mommy," Leia whispered, biting her lip to stop it from trembling. "It's not your fault Leia, you scared us," Leonard said, smoothing over Leia's curls. "Are you still arguing?" Leia asked, looking up at her parents. "No Sweetie, we've sorted it now," Penny said, and she smiled at Leonard. "I love you Mommy and Daddy," she said, hugging them both, "and Sheldon," Leia added which made Sheldon smile. The apartment fell silent then Sheldon said, "Now it's nice you're all happy families again now if you don't mind I must sleep, please leave quietly."

**AN: Please review! Thank you for reading! -Bxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry, it feels like I haven't updated in ages! I've had terrible writers block and I've had to do all of my revision. I have a week off now so I'll hopefully update this and post a new story. Happy Reading!-B xoxoxoxo**

**Disclaimer: I only own Leia. I don't own anything else.**

"The beach!" Leia squealed happily in the back of the car. It was the hottest day of the year in California and as they didn't have a garden Penny, Leonard, Leia, Sheldon and Amy decided to take the 4 hour trip to Long Beach. Leia has never been before, it wasn't until she started kindergarten that she actually learnt what the beach was and ever since she has been begging Penny to go. Sheldon and Leonard played another one of their Science games whilst the girls giggled in the back. "Leia do you want a brother or sister one day?" Amy asked, she had got used to simplifying her questions for the four-year-old. Penny glared at Amy and elbowed her in the chest. "Ow! If it wasn't for our cycles syncing I would've thought that it was your time of the month," Amy said, rubbing her chest, still waiting for an answer from Leia. "Yes! I want a little sister Mommy!" Leia said so loud that Leonard turned around. "What? Penny?" Leonard questioned before turning back to the road, he couldn't risk any of them getting hurt. "Nothing Honey, Amy asked Leia if she wants siblings," Penny said before turning to Amy and mouthing, "Why?" For a moment, only Sheldon's ramblings could be heard in the car. "Mommy? Can I have a little sister or brother?" Leia asked looking over to Penny who was now sitting awkwardly and fiddling with her fingers. Her daughters voice startled her slightly and she looked up to Leia who was looking back at her, her dark brown eyes full of excitement. A part of Penny wanted to tell her daughter the truth, she couldn't handle any more children. They didn't have the room or the money. However, this was a day out and she didn't want to take a miserable Leia to the beach. "Maybe Sweetie, we'll have to see," Penny says and this causes Leonard to smirk. Penny quickly changed the subject before 'Auntie Amy' could ask anymore questions. "Are we there yet?" Penny asks childishly. "Are we Daddy?" Leia adds. "Soon girls," Leonard says. "That's very vague Leonard. We'll be there in approximately 7.35 minutes," Sheldon says and Leonard just rolls his eyes.

10 minutes later, they arrive at long beach, it took 3 minutes to find a parking space. The beach was packed full of people trying to make the most of the heat. "Mommy let's go!" Leia says, dragging Penny to the sand. "I'll find us a space," Penny shouts out to Leonard before disappearing into the crowd of people. Leonard picks up a few bags and starts to walk in the same direction, assuming Sheldon's following closely behind. "Where do you think you're going? There are still bags here?" Sheldon asks and Leonard sighs. "Can't you be helpful for once today?" Leonard begs. "You're the muscle," Sheldon mutters before picking up the bags and handing them to Leonard who curses under his breath.

Leia and Penny spend most of the day making sand castles. Penny found she was constantly covering Leia in sunscreen, afraid she would get sunburnt just as easily as her father. Of course, with Leia's short attention span there were only so many sand castles you could make before the four year old lost interest. "Can we go into sea now?" Leia asks, graphing her rubber arm bands. "Sure, Sweetie. Anyone else want to come?" Penny says, helping Leia put on her arm bands and her rubber ring. "I'll come," Leonard says. Together they all walk down to the water, Leia skipping with excitement. "Cold!" Leia squeals as she dips her toe into the water before immediately running away. "Come here you," Leonard laughs, picking Leia up and wading waist deep into the water, Penny following behind. By now, Leia's feet were dangling into the clear water and she began to kick them, splashing Leonard with the salty water. "Oh I see," Leonard says smiling before gently splashing her back. Leia wriggles out of Leonard's arms and gently floats on the water. Leia giggles as the waves cause her to bob about in the ring. Penny smiles and looks at Leonard who's staring into space. "What are you thinking about?" Penny questions, resting an arm on his shoulder and raising and eyebrow. "Oh it was just. Last time we were here we erm... Did it," Leonard says shyly. It took Penny a while to understand what he meant. "Oh," she said after a while, smirking. "If Leia wasn't here I'd do it again," she says with a wink before turning back to Leia who is leaning over the ring to see the shells at the bottom of the ocean. "Pretty," Leia says pointing to the shells and Penny smiles as she watches Leia try to reach the shells. A task that would be impossible in her armbands. "You wait here Sweetie," Penny says before taking a deep breath. And diving under the water. Luckily she hadn't wore make-up today. When she was at the bottom she picked up a few shells and bounced up to the surface to find her daughter watching her, she looked concerned but was giggling. "Here Honey," Penny says, opening her hand to reveal the colourful shells on her palm. "Thank you Mommy," Leia giggles before grabbing them with her tiny hand and clutching them. Leia was so busy admiring her shells when she toppled backwards slightly, her head fully immersed in the salty water. Penny helped her back up and rubbed her back whilst she spluttered salty water everywhere. "Yuck!" She splutters before wiping her mouth. "Sorry Sweetie!" Penny soothes, brushing back Leia's now damp curls. Half an hour later and the family were still bobbing around in the cool water. "I'm hungry," Leia whined. They had completely lost track of time. "We'd best go back to shore then," Leonard says, picking up Leia and walking to the sand where they find Amy and Sheldon reading science novels. Not surprising.

"Ice cream!" Leia squealed as she watches a man with an ice cream cart approach them. "Okay an ice cream and then we go home, okay?" Sheldon says, he wasn't impressed with the sand getting into his laptop or the effects of the sun's rays to his sickly pale skin. "Strawberry please," Leia asks the man politely and give him the biggest smile when she gets her ice cream. Leonard pays the man and they all laugh as they watch him struggle across the sand. "Hurry before it melts!" Amy says, watching the four-year-old struggle to stop the ice cream from dripping over her bathing suit. 10 minutes later and it was like the ice cream never existed- apart from the fact that half of it was on Leia's face and hands. "Sticky," she whines as Penny makes a desperate attempt to clean her up and dress her. After they've packed up they begin for home. "Did you have a good day Leia?" Leonard asks and turns around to see his daughter fast asleep in her car seat. Leonard smiles, "I guess that answers it all."

**AN: Thank you! Reviews would make my day! -Boxxoox**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hm not very confident in this story however I was asked to write this. I will also do a story with Beverly-that will be interesting. I think she's one of the hardest to write in character as I'm not too sure on how she'll react around her grandchild. We'll have to see. Thanks for the lovely reviews! Happy Reading!-B xoxox**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Leia.**

"Plane!" Leia says happily, bouncing about in her seat. "Fly!" She squeals. Penny, Leonard and Leia were taking a trip to Nebraska to see Penny's family. Wyatt and his wife haven't seen Leia since she was a baby so Penny thought it was definitely time for a visit. They decided to go by plane, it was easier, quicker and when you totalled everything up, sometimes slightly cheaper. Leia eagerly watched out of the window as the plane took off and squealed as she watched the city of Pasadena get smaller and smaller. Halfway through the flight Leia fell asleep, she was up early this morning. Looking at Leia, Leonard wondered how she could possibly sleep bolt upright in a chair. Penny fell asleep too, she wasn't an early-morning person.

Soon enough they were off the plane and driving a hire-car down to Penny's parents house. Penny knew the way off by heart and for once, she was the running commentary. She pointed out landmarks and things that meant something to her, as well as the stories that came with it. "And this is where I spent most of my life," Penny says as they pull up to her parents house. "We're here!" Leia questions, the big farm house and farmland wasn't what she was used to in California. "Yup," Penny said proudly, lifting Leia out of her carseat. Penny felt nervous as she knocked on the door. She remembered the last time she came here, she was single, Leonard wasn't even in the question. "Penelope," Wyatt says as he opens the door, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Dad," she says smiling before swinging Leia round on her hip so she could hug her father. "Leonard, good to see you again buddy," Wyatt says to Leonard, shaking his hand almost too aggressively. "Well don't just stand there, come on in," Wyatt said, gesturing inside. Penny leads them all to the living room where Penny's mother is idly watching television. "Mom?" Penny calls out, slightly irritated that her own mother didn't even notice they'd arrived. "Penny! Oh goodness and Leia! Look how big you are now!" Penny's mother, Sally said, almost jumping out of her chair to greet the three. Sally almost snatched Leia from Penny which caused Leia's bottom lip to tremble slightly, she was a Mommy's girl. Leia began to smile when Sally begun tickling her. "I have something for you ," Sally said to Leia before putting her down and leading her into the bedroom. There, Sally picked up a pink bag and handed it to Leia. "Thank you," Leia said politely before running back into the room to find her Mom again. "Mommy look!" Leia said, waving the bag around, the pink tissue paper beginning to fall out of the top. "Mom, you shouldn't have!" Penny said, slightly embarrassed they hadn't brought them anything. "Look!" Leia said again as she pulled a pair of dungarees, a stripy long-sleeves shirt and a pair of red boots out of the bag. "I was thinking you might need these," Wyatt said, smiling before going off upstairs with Leonard, saying something about fixing their computer.

"Well that leaves us girls, want to help me cook dinner?" Sally suggests , showing them into the kitchen. As much as Penny found her mother arrogant and irritating she couldn't say no. "Where's Leia?" Penny asks, looking around for the four-year-old. "I'm here!" Leia shouts before appearing in the doorway, dressed in the t-shirt, boots and dungarees. However you could tell she'd had troubles sorting out the straps as they dangled down to her knees. "Oh baby!" Penny gasped, she looked almost identical to her when she was little. Helping her with the straps she took a step back and smiled at her daughter. "Perfect! Now you're dressed for the occasion you can help me fetch the eggs for the morning," Sally says, smiling. "Penny, do you want to take her out? I'm awfully busy here already," Sally adds whilst checking pots of steaming vegetables. "Okay, come on Sweetie," Penny says, leading her out of the back door and onto the farm.

"It smells out here," Leia says, wrinkling her nose in disgust. These weren't the smells of the streets of Pasadena that's for sure. "You'll get used to it," Penny laughed as she trudged through the mud to the back where the hen house was. "Chickens?" Leia asked, a little startled as the clucked at her. "Yes, we take their eggs and use them for food," Penny explains as easily as possible. "Mmm," Leia says simply watching the chickens. "See if you can see the eggs," Penny says pointing to the cage. Penny watches as Leia stands on her toes trying to see into the top cage. "Found one!" She squeals and points to it. "Well done Sweetie," Penny said smiling. Before they know it they already have a dozen eggs. "That should be enough Leia!" Penny says as she picks up the basket and makes her way back to the house. "Mud!" Leia screams as she jumps into the biggest mud puddle on the farm. "Oh Leia," Penny says, as drops of mud splattered her clothes and smothered her daughter. "Ooops," Leia giggled innocently. "It's okay, now we're going to have to stand you out here and hose you down," Penny said as seriously as possible. "No!" Leia gasped before running to the house.

"Look at the state of you!" Sally exclaimed as Leia ran through the back door. "Lucky thing I ran a bath, take off those muddy clothes," she added. Leia did as she was told, Sally helped her undo her dungarees. Penny came in shortly after, looking exhausted. She helped Leia into the bath where she had to scrub her down. Twice. Half an hour later Leia was clean and dressed ready for bed. "That's better," Penny says, watching Leia help Sally stir the salad.

"Dinner!" Sally called out causing Leia to run to the table, Penny following shortly after and then the men. Penny's brother and sister, Marie and David also joined them for dinner. Sally served all sorts of dishes with chicken. Just like she used to have on special occasions when she was little. Leonard seemed to get along well with Wyatt and Leia enjoyed chatting away to everyone. The food was amazing, Penny couldn't deny that, but it may be the fact that she's lived off take aways, spaghetti and chicken nuggets for the last 10 years of her life. "This is yummy!" Leia squeals with a mouth full of food. "Finish what you're eating Sweetie," Penny says. "So Pen," Marie says. "You have a kid so when are you and Leonard here going to get married?"

**AN: Thank you for reading, please review! -B xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hmm this was probably the hardest chapter I've ever written as it was so hard to get Beverly in character and create a scene to show her features and personality. If you get what I mean? I didn't want to leave it too long and I'll probably only write a few more as I'm ever slowly running out of ideas, something I thought would never happen. I'll publish a new story soon, I'm planning to anyway. Enough rambling, enjoy and Happy Reading!-B xoxo**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own anything, except Leia. **

Leia was playing with her jump rope in the lobby of the block of apartments when a women in a very formal suit appeared in the doorway. Oblivious, Leia continued to skip happily, she had begun to master the skill and was now trying to skip faster. "Excuse me, little girl. Could you show me to apartment 4A? I've completely forgotten my way," the woman said, looking down at Leia. "Oh you must be Uncle Sheldon's friend," Leia said, thinking that would explain who she was. Uncle Sheldon has lots of 'posh clever friends.' "Ah," the woman said, adjusting her glasses, "Sheldon is a good friend of mine but he's not who I'm here to see," She added and Leia nodded as they made their way up the stairs. "What's your name?" Leia asked curiously. "I'm Doctor Beverly Hoftstadter, M.D." She says, "And yours young child?" Leia looks up at the woman, she knows she shouldn't talk to strangers but they have the same last name. "I'm Leia," she says cheerfully as they reach the door of 4A. "Leia?" Beverly calls out, "Are Leonard and Penny your parents?" she asks and Leia nods. "Well hello Leia, I'm your Grandmother."

Leia was only four, so she didn't really know how to respond. "Hi," she manages to mumble. "I'll go get my Mommy," she adds before running into 5B. "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy! Daddy!" Leia screams jumping on their bed to wake them up. It was their day for a lie in and it's only eight. "What Leia?" Leonard asks as he fixes his glasses so he can see his daughter. "Grandmother Beverly doctor," was all Leia could manage to say but that was enough information for Leonard and Penny. "Damn," they mumble in unison as Penny gets up to have a shower whilst Leonard gets changed. "Where is she now Baby?" Penny asks, putting on her make-up. "Outside in the hall," Leia replies, pulling on one of her bracelets that has 'Leia' spelt out in colourful beads. "Offer her in Sweetie," Penny says as Leia rushe back to the door. "Come in!" Leia says to Beverly with a smile.

"Mother," Leonard says, almost too unenthusiastically. "Leonard, thank you for the updates in your daughter, I didn't know who she was until 20 minutes ago," Beverly says, shaking her head and piling her bags up by the counter. "Sorry Mother," Leonard says apologetically, looking down at his shoes and his daughter who is now playing with her toys on the floor. "Tea Beverly?" Penny asks as she leans against the counter. "Well, I was hoping to go out for breakfast somewhere. I'm not here for long, I'm actually visiting a scientist I met whilst at a conference," Beverly said, an almost evil smile across her face. "Right breakfast out it is then, come on Leia get your shoes on," Leonard says as the four of them make their way downstairs to the car.

The place Beverly recommended was a very posh diner. Giant oak furnishings and waitresses in fancy black outfits walking around juggling dishes of all sorts. "Can't believe my husband cheated on me for one of those minimum wage waitresses," Beverly muttered, pointing to the waitress in black, who was now taking orders. "Hey!" Penny says, slightly offended at that comment although it wasn't aimed at her. "Sorry, I would've thought you would've had a strong acting career by now," Beverly said. "Yeah well I've had a baby since," Penny snapped. Ignoring that comment, they sat down and ordered. "How's work at the university, Leonard?" Beverly asked. "It's going well you see I've just got my bonus and-" Leonard was cut off by his Mother, "Your brother Michael is happily married now. As I haven't received an invitation, I assume you two are still not married?" Penny almost spits out her drink. 'Why does everyone want them to get married?' She thought as she looked over to Leonard who was also thinking about that question. "Mommy and Daddy will get married when they are ready," Leia pipes up causing everyone to turn to her. Penny told her to say that to anyone who asks about the subject, luckily she'd remembered. Beverly nodded and turned to her breakfast, which had just arrived to the table. "Thank you," Leonard mouthed to Leia and she smiled sweetly as a reply.

The food was nice, a bit too fancy for Leia's liking. Everyone made general conversation mainly about Beverly's work. The more Beverly stays out of their life the better, she does like to intervene a lot. Leonard and his mother got on better than they have in the past, Beverly was extremely nice that Leonard was slightly wary and suspicious although he didn't have the guts to ask her why she was in the mood she was in. Beverly offered to pay which caused Leonard to feel uncomfortable slightly, he thought he should pay being the gentleman of the table. They were just about to get up to leave when Beverly stopped and turned to Leonard and Penny. "I have something to ask you two," she began, taking a final sip of her drink. "I'm writing another book on the behaviour of children and I would love to observe Leia. She could stay with me for a few weeks, I'd look after her and all expenses covered and she'd be safe. What do you think of that proposal?" Beverly said, looking at Leia who was chatting to the waitress. Penny didn't even need to think about the answer, "No, I would like my daughter to have good childhood memories, not ones that Leonard had to endure, sorry. It was nice seeing you though."

**AN: I didn't like the ending but, yeah. Reviews are lovely. -hint hint- Thank you for reading!:) -B xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: All of these lovely reviews make me want to write more. I love Leia's character so I don't want to finish and start a new story without her in it. I think this will just be on-going and I might include her in my other stories too, why not. This is quite a short chapter too, sorry! This one isn't my best either, I've warned you. Anyway, enjoy and Happy Reading!**

-Knock Knock- "Leonard and Leia."  
-Knock Knock- "Leonard and Leia."  
-Knock Knock- "Leonard and Leia."

The sound of Sheldon's consistent and repetitive knocking cause Leonard to sigh heavily. It was Leia who got up to answer the door. "Hello?" She said cheerfully as she looked up to Sheldon. "Hello Leia, is Leonard home?" He asks but before she can ask he spots Leonard on the sofa. "Leonard, it is a social convention to come to the door when someone is there," Sheldon states. Another sigh from Leonard as he gets up and greets the two at the door. "What do you want Sheldon?" Leonard asks. "Well, my new Star Trek memorabilia came today and it turns out that what I bought was bigger than intended and as I've always seen you as the muscle of the group I was hoping you could help me to lift it up the stairs," Sheldon says and waits for Leonard's response. "Sure, if I get to check out what you bought after," Leonard says with a smirk. "Proposal accepted," Sheldon says as the three of them begin to walk down the stairs.

To no surprise, Sheldon's idea of helping was to give on-side encouragement to Leonard who was struggling with the box that was so big and wide it could barely fit up the stairs. Finally, Leonard reached the apartment when they came across another dilemma, getting it in the door. "We'll have to open the box, take everything out and move it to your apartment like that," Leonard says, very proud of his plan. So that's what they did, carefully taking out boxes of real Star-Trek props, posters and memorabilia. "What are we going to do about this giant box?" Leonard asks, they can't possibly keep it here and he wasn't in the mood to drag it downstairs. "I suggest we let Leia play in it, playing in boxes is supposedly extremely good for a child's imagination. However a good imagination won't turn you into a genius like me, I guarantee you," Sheldon explains and Leonard nods at the idea. Leia has overheard and is squealing at the idea of being able to play in the giant box in the hallway.

Carefully, Leonard cut a Leia-sized door out of the box and shaped it like a circle just like the houses in the Lord of the Rings movies. He then cut out a few windows and covered the top with a blanket. He used his lightsaber to illuminate the box and put down a few blankets. Then he gave Leia her colouring pen set and let her decorate it anyway she wanted. She covered it in flowers and little blobs, which were supposed to be people. Leonard helped her to write 'Welcome to my house in the Shire' on the front and Leia filled the inside with her toys. "I can't wait for Mommy to see this!" Leia squealed from the inside of the box and Leonard just laughed. "See what?" Came Penny's voice from downstairs. "Mommy look at my house in the Shire!" Leia says, as she show Penny every little detail. Penny smiled and turned to Leonard, kissed him gently and turned to Leia who was chatting to 'the other hobbits'. "Told you we shouldn't of let her watch those movies, she's remembered too much and before you know it she'll be a nerd like you!" Penny joked but Leonard feigned hurt. "Sorry, I love you really. My little nerd," Penny adds before kissing him again.

"Join me!" Leia squeals as she opens the door to the box and Leonard and Penny crouch down in order to fit in. "It's lovely in here Leia," Penny says and Leia smiles with pride. They spend hours chatting together and having a tea party. "A house in the Shire. Oh goody!" Says Sheldon, who has just left his apartment in order to go to the comic book store. "I thought you didn't like imagination," Leonard replies, raising an eyebrow at the physicists who is desperately trying to squeeze into the box. "I dislike a lot of things Leonard and I don't love many however houses in the shire? I love those things," Sheldon says and Leia giggles as Sheldon takes a seat next to her. Together they raise their tea cups for a toast and in unison they shout, "This is how we roll in the Shire."

**AN: Hmmm, didn't like this chapter it was a bit boring even for me but please review and tell me what you think? I have better I was just asked to do this one on Tumblr so. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated, along with ideas for more stories. Thank you for reading!-B xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello! This was meant to be really short but now it's just a short scene/chapter. I'll write another chapter and post it sometime this week. Happy Reading! -B xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**I only own Leia. Yay! **

_"Will you marry me Penny?" _

_ "You have a kid so when are you and Leonard here going to get married?" _

_ "Your brother Michael is happily married now. As I haven't received an invitation, I assume you two are still not married?" _

_"Bestie, you know I'd love the chance to wear my tiara again. Maybe at your wedding?" _

_"You need to start organising this wedding, preparation is key to a good wedding." _

_"Amy has forced me to help her sort out colour schemes for your wedding. Have you started looking at dresses, Amy told me that it's what you should do first and she's a girl so-"_

Penny woke up crying silently, tangled in her bed sheets. The voices of Leonard, her sister, Beverly Hofstadter, Amy, Raj and Sheldon echoed in her brain. Why were they all pressuring her to get married? They all knew commitment was a hard thing for Penny, although since Leia was born she'd found committing to things has been slightly easier, but she was still finding it difficult. She loved Leonard and could think of hundreds of reasons to marry him however the few reasons she could think of not marrying him her constantly in the front of her mind. Now, she couldn't even sleep because the thought of getting married kept her awake, she turned her head to her alarm clock. It's three in the morning. This time ten years ago would be almost unfamiliar to Penny except for the times when she was out getting drunk or at parties however since Leia was born she had gotten used to the early morning feeds from when Leia was really little and the cries from Leia's bedroom when she had a nightmare.

Leonard had work in the morning so she didn't want to wake him and besides if he saw her crying she'd start crying and that's the least Penny needs right now. Sliding out of bed and pulling out her robe Penny crept out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of wine. Guaranteed, this was not the smartest thing to do and she'd probably regret it in the morning however right now this was exactly what she needed. Penny stared into space, thinking about everything and she didn't realise it but she'd started crying again. "Mommy?" Came a tiny voice from the other side of the room. Looking up she saw Leia standing in her bedroom doorway, he eyes full of concern. "Baby go back to bed," Penny whispered softly but Leia didn't move. Instead, Leia walked up to Penny and wrapped her arms around Penny's legs. "Mommy I can't sleep when you're sad," Leia says and Penny smiles as she strokes Leia's blonde curls. "Why are you sad Mommy?" Leia whispers, so quietly Penny can barely hear what she's saying. "Mommy's scared about getting married Sweetie, and I have lots to organise. I love Daddy I'm just really scared," Penny admits, she has only told Leia how she feels about the wedding and she probably told Leia too much but at the moment Leia was the only one that was going to listen.

"I can help," Leia says before running off to her bedroom, returning a few minutes later with an armful of glossy wedding magazines. "Auntie Amy gave me these," Leia says as she hands the magazines to Penny who, at Leia's last statement rolls her eyes. "Typical Amy," Penny muttered as she took a seat on the sofa and gestured Leia to sit next to her. Leia skipped over and cuddled up to Penny as she flicked through the glossy pages. "I like that one!" Leia giggles as she points to a wedding gown that has sparkles and glitter all over it. "Hmm baby, I like this one," Penny says as she points to a dress that is simple in shape however it had sparkles here and there, to make the dress shine. "It's very pretty Mommy, you'll look like a princess," Leia says as they continue flicking the pages until they get to the flower girl section of the book.

"Pink! Pink!" Leia squeals as she points to the white flower girl dress with flowers in all shades of pink dotted around the dress. Penny had to admit, the dress was cute and very Leia. Penny thought for a moment, maybe pink would be a good colour for the wedding's colour scheme. Although it was Penny and Leonard's day, the pink decorations would represent the best part of their lives. Little Leia. Penny smiled at the idea, "I like it Princess, I can be the queen and you can be my little Princess," Penny says with a smile and Leia claps her hands in excitement. After that, they looked at bridesmaid dresses for Bernadette and Amy, they chose pink ones of course. "What will Daddy think of a pink wedding?" Penny asks and Leia giggles. "Anything for his Queen and princess!" Leia replies and then they both laugh at the thought of Leonard dressed all in pink.

Two hours later Leia and Penny had flicked through every single bridal magazine to the point where the smell of the glossy pages made them wrinkle their noses in disgust. Now, Leia was curled up on Penny's lap, fast asleep. Penny brushed through her curls, her wedding-nerves had subsided almost completely although they were still there. At that moment Leia absent-mindlessly squeezed Penny's hand, which she'd fell asleep holding, and Penny took that as a sign. 'Everything will be alright as long as I have my family,' she thought before drifting off to sleep.

AN: Thank you! Reviews are lovely. -B xoxoxox


	10. Chapter 10

** AN: Sorry, I deleted the last chapter as it was the unedited version and it wasn't very good at all. Anyway, it's the wedding and until now I completely forgot about Bernadette and Howard's little girl...oops. Sorry, forgive me! Anyways, Happy Reading! -B xoxox**

This was it. The big day. The day that Penny would become Mrs Penny Hofstadter. Penny and the girls spent the first three hours of the morning getting ready and drinking a bottle of champagne that Raj had bought them. Leia twirled in her dress, the little pink flowers fluttering as she spun around. She had to be reminded many times to not let any of the pink and white flowers fall out of her basket however she had to pick up a few off of the floor as she tripped over slightly. Giggling, she regained her balance and skipped down the stairs into the awaiting bridal car which was for Bernadette, Amy and Leia. In front was Penny's car which Wyatt helped her get into. Penny didn't say anything to her Dad, just stared out of the window, any thinking would bring back the bad thoughts about commitment so she sung very softly and squeezed her Dad's hand. 'It'll be okay, I have my family,' Penny reminded herself.

10 minutes later they all arrived at the hotel which was decorated in white and pink for the occasion. The wedding procession music started and Leia began to take slow steps down the aisle, throwing petals of all shades of pink every few steps. Adara, Bernadette's daughter was the ring girl and followed shortly behind in a simple white dress with a pink ribbon tied around the back. When they reached the front Leia smiled up at Leonard and gave him a thumbs up before turning back to the entrance where Penny was now standing. Everyone now turned to Penny who had linked arms with her father and they were both now making their way down the aisle. Her dress reflected the light making it shine and the little crystals made the dress sparkle when it hit the light. Penny had the brightest smile across her face, the one that made Leonard melt completely. "Hey you," Penny whispered as she reached the front.

"You look beautiful," was all Leonard managed to say, all the other things he planned on saying were stuck in his throat.

"I take thee Penny to be my lawful wedded wife," Leonard said, his voice shaky as he slid the ring onto Penny's finger.

"I take thee Leonard to be my lawful wedded husband," Penny said, smiling whilst sliding the ring on to Leonard's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the Minister said as Leonard pulled Penny in for a kiss.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the couple kissed. Then, Leonard picked up Leia and put her onto his side and with the other hand he grabbed Penny's hand and the three of them walked out of the church whilst being showered in confetti. Outside, they posed for photos until smiling started to hurt. Leia managed to get in almost every single photo and in everyone of them she was either smiling or giggling. So far it had been the perfect day but it wasn't over yet.

"Food!" Leia squealed as they entered the reception area. It was decorated beautifully, the white chairs had baby pink ribbons tied to the back, the bunches of balloons dotted around the tables and the pink decorations that were covering the walls and tables.

"It's a princess party!" Leia squeals as she admires the room, skipping between the tables before spinning around on the dance floor in the centre of the room.

Soon more people begin to arrive and the reception is almost full with people laughing. Penny, Leonard, Leia, Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Sheldon all had a table together and they were all happily sipping champagne and joking about Penny and Leonard's old relationships. They all sat down for the speeches from Penny, Leonard, Amy and Sheldon. Sheldon stands up, deciding that he should go first.

"Leonard and Penny, another couple who won't let me make a speech in klingon. Leonard, when you and Penny first engaged in a physical relationship I was almost certain it would end in heartbreak. However, here we are today, at your wedding. Now I believe it is a social convention to wish you a congratulations so there,"

Everyone claps slowly at Sheldon's speech unable to work out if we was praising or criticising Penny and Leonard's relations ship. Amy stood up, adjusting her tiara before starting her speech.

"Bestie, I've spent the last 10 years of my life studying the brain activity of mammals but witnessing the relationship between you and Leonard has definitely been an eye opener for me. Your ups and downs have been the peaks of my social life and I can't thank you enough for that."

Amy's speech is followed by a mix of applause and laughter which isn't the reaction Amy was hoping for. Penny took a sip of champagne before starting her speech.

"Leonard, the amount of men that gave up on me, used me and cheated on me lead me to believe that I would never find anyone that cared. I believed that until I met you, whether we were dating or not you never stopped caring for me. You never gave up of me. You never used me. You never cheated on me. I love you."

Penny's speech was followed by a large round of applause. Leonard wiped his eyes before standing up to start his speech.

"Penny, my beautiful Penny. You've given me everything I've ever wanted. I've loved you from the minute I laid eyes on you and haven't stopped loving you ever since. I found it hard to believe that a girl like you would love a boy like me. Yeah, we've hit bumps in our relationship but we didn't give up. When Leia was born you completed my life, we became a family. I will love you forever."

Penny smiled, silent happy tears running down her cheeks. Leonard was teary-eyed as he took his seat, kissing Penny before he sat down. "I have a speech!" Leia called out above the applause, causing everyone to fall silent.

"Mommy and Daddy. You love each other very much so you got married. Thank you for making me happy and I love you lots," Leia said, smiling.

The biggest applause of the night and now Leonard and Penny were both crying with happiness. "We love you too Sweetie," Penny manages to say and Leonard nods in agreement.

Two hours later and everyone moved to the dance floor for the first dance. Penny and Leonard waltzed around on the dance floor, their heads touching and smiles plastered onto their faces. Sheldon let Leia sit on his shoulders so she could see her parents dance together. After the first song was over couples began to flood the dance floor, joining Penny and Leonard. Even Sheldon danced with Amy, his hand placed stiffly on Amy's waist and his eyes darting around the room. Leia skipped off to find her parents who were still dancing together although they pulled apart when they saw Leia.

"Dance!" Leia said as she grabbed their hands and half skipped, half danced to the music.

They danced like this for the next two songs until the music changed to more upbeat, causing Leia to jump up and down and shake her hips, just like Penny had taught her. Leonard simply shook his head in amusement whilst Penny joined her four-year-old daughter in dancing.

"My feet hurt Mommy," Leia whined tugging at the buckle of her flowery white shoes.

"Take them off then baby!" Penny said almost too enthusiastically as she bent over to undo Leia's shoes and throwing them to the side of the dancefloor and then picking Leia up and putting her on her hip, something Leia was getting too big for.

It was well into the early hours of the morning before the party began to die out, even Penny and Leonard's parents had disappeared back to their hotels a few hours ago leaving only the gang to see Penny and Leonard off on their honeymoon. Soon, the couple were in the taxi and waving off their friends and their daughter. Everyone chipped in for them to have a one week holiday in Paris. Leia would be staying with Howard, Bernadette and Addy for the week, which Leia was more than happy about.

Now, as they stood there, waving as the car disappeared Leia turned to Sheldon and Amy and said, "So when are you going to get married?"

** AN: Thank you for reading! Reviews are lovely. -B xox**


End file.
